videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Legacy(My video game)
About This game is about the player, who chooses character designs, that can do whatever they want, like becoming a drift king or even becoming most wanted. There is no limit to what you can do. (This is not like Minecraft or Disney Ifinity). There is no end to the fun. You can upgrade your character and set out to seek mysterys and venture out into the open. There will be further description, but for now that's it. Vehicles = There will over thousands of vehicles from the late 1900s to 2050 vehicles. I know crazy, but wait until you see the cars. See. I'll show more, they are gorgeous and majestic. That's it for now, but if you want more than I have loads of them. Platforms The platforms this game will be on are PC and probably next-gen consoles Developers The developers are Me, Ubisoft and Microsoft No Copyright There shall be no copyrighted things in the game. If there are they will be taken off immediately. My Original Ideas My original ideas were that there were 2 games. 1 about a power you had that you learned at 13. All the parents left there kids on a mysterious island to fight the demons that come each 500 years. The other game was that you were just in a void, nothing there, and you could fill the space and think of anything you wanted. My other idea was that was that you were a kid who had choices, like Life is Strange and The Walking Dead. But this game would allow you to explore the world. So, there is a war and you had the choice to either go to jail or join, but get wounded in the process. You lost the war and later moved to China. There you studied martial arts, tia kwan do, ect. to get over the fact you felt helpless at the war. After finishing your training, you snuck out of the house with aupplies to find secrets of the universe. Those were my ideas about making my video game. How the Ideas Came I came up with the ideas by looking at stickfigure fighting videos and awesome video games. I knew the games would get old, so I decided I was going to make my own video game about what I like to do. For example No Man's Sky is a game a really, really wanted, but I knew I couldn't get it because it was only on PlayStation 4. I'm an xbox person. The first ideas came to me by looking at Life is Strange with Max's ability to turn back time. Engine The game probably will run on the Unreal Engine 4. This took about 8 or 9 months to think of everything. I think it started in November 2014. I first wrote on paper, about maybe 7-10 sheets, and the first game I planned on doing stil didn't have a title.(Which was the hardest part so far or was it the trailer?) Anyways, my idea seemed good for about a few months then I gave up. I had the new mysterious powers game idea and posted what my game was about on the Ubisoft account on Google Plus with maybe my 1st or 2nd account. I actually gave a new password confirmation to my mom on the 1st account, so deleted it automatically. Later on I gave up on that idea, but never gave up completely. I still had hope of creating my new game. Now that summer break was here I sort of gave up and spent some of my summer watching videos to make my new game. Doing the Impossible Your character can do the impossible. Like turn back time. Or even use elements in battle. Like using lightning to teleport yourself. Or gushing earth above the ground all around you to protect yourself. Self Control This game is also about controlling your character the way you want. I want extra time put in this game because I want it to be at it's peak point. I want the developers doing whtever they can to have a game people would really enjoy. Sure you can play with a controller or use the keyboard, but I want people to feel a true and real experience. Why I'm Doing This = I'm doing this because I just wanted a game tht I wanted to play and thought would never get boring. I'm not trying to stop people from enjoying other video games like Need For Speed or Rocket League. I'm trying to be a youtuber but I'm not that old to actually make videos because I'll be late on the video game. I'll only be doing racing games. I don't want people hearing my puberty voice(people say it's getting deeper, but I don't really believe it). And the list goes on and on. Listen, I'm trying to be a happy person, but my life has been terrible. I'm trying to redeem myself by doing things I want to do. I'm on the verge of commiting suicide and need help. I will commit suicide if I don't even find love by the age of 35. I...I. Real Play Simulation There will be a box, like in TV shows, you see a big box of digital wires, and it programs stuff. That's sort of how I want it to look. I want it to look like a big box that can be folded into a small and flat piece of whatever isn't to hard or too soft material. You will be in a blue suit that has wires that wirelessly connect with the box, so it shows what your character is wearing in-game. It dosen't matter if you have the suit or not, it's just a bonus. The box on the outside will be black and on the inside blue. The out side can be a different color thats just the original color. If your playing the game and your character gets knocked down, you won't fall. It's not a game wear whenever your character takes damage you take damage. To start the simulation box, just unfold the box and walk in. Remember the game also has to be on. You can use your hands to control where you put objects and for other stuff like putting pieces of a track together, opening the menu, pausing the game, etc. The ground will move like a treadmill, but whenever you move the ground moves. It may be trippy tho. The ground will stop when you say "Ground Off". It gets confusing, but it will be worked out eventually. For example I don't know how you will be able to do wallriding or doing backflips off of streetlights. I'll finish this part later... I Need Help I will need help getting this out to Ubisoft and Microsoft. So if anyone can get this to them. It will help alot even if they don't take the idea. Hopefully someone can. Please help me out. A story maybe??? I had a few ideas based on stories for the game. That was the main focus. Maybe this game could have a story. I'm just saying. People really like story driven games, unless it's crappy. The story may be long. Like 10 hours long because I don't want to split a game where you can do anything into 2 or more parts just because of the story. But here's the twist the story is based around what you do. Or if you want a real story. There will be a seperate option. There will be more when I come up with the story. Free Flow There is free flow in which you are online with other people and do parkour. Like I said before if you have a pc, you'll be online all the time. Your progress can be said from pc to console, console to console, or console to pc. Sometimes you'll have press buttons to perform certain moves. Link moves together and you'll get bonus style points. There is a style mode in free flow where you have to get the most style points by doing only parkour. Character Upgrades There will be many, many character upgrades. They will upgrade your character when you level up, get a number of points in certain events, win an event, complete challenges, come a certain number of days, win online events, etc. So far character upgrades will be 1.Agility-How flexible and sense of movement in environment(basically parkour movement) 2.Speed-How fast your character runs and how fast the character can sneak, avoid attacks, and do parkour faster. 3.Strength-You will be able to defeat people faster and take less damage. 4.Combat-You'll be able to do more moves to attack your opponents with. Some with a wide variety of style, plus moves, power, and speed. 5.Focus-Focus is when your character can sense the environment better and will be able to take advantage of items on opponents. 6.Blind Style-When your blinded by something and can't focus on whats going on, your character will be able to take advantage by focusing and making a plane of the environment to avoid the attacks. 7.Sight-Your character sight will heighten when you look at something steady. 8.Parkour Style-Parkour Style is when you do parkour like moves on oppenents and can mix with other styles to perform the best moves. 9.Elemental-This is when your character has the ability to master elements in ways like mever before. 10.Flow-Flow is where you have the ability to blend in with the environment and become more complex with the style of any environment. Time Your character is able to make time slower for a period of time. It dosen't work in online. Unless you people to think your lagging out. Time is also a combatant in skills. You can use it when you need to focus on what's going to happen, and it can be used to avoid attacks more easily. But time can also be used to change a mustake you did. Or get out of a bad situation. Combinations Combinations will be no joke. Combinate certain things and you'll find yourself trouble free. 100%, but if you just do a normal attack. You may still end up missing and losing the whole fight. Some combinations require buttons to press at the exact moment. Miss one button and the attack may miss completely or it may just cause less damage depending on how epic the attack is. Bosses The bosses for this game will start easily, but as you work your way to the top. They will get harder. The last 3 bosses will have your heart pounding for you to win. From racing to fighting. You may or may not need everything for the final boss. I won't spoil it. Category:Video Games Category:Developer Collaboration